


Entre clases

by shingeki_no_dead_otp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shingeki_no_dead_otp/pseuds/shingeki_no_dead_otp
Summary: Daichi viene a buscar a Suga en su aula. ¿Para qué será?





	

Era un día normal para Sugawara. Un miércoles soleado con una brisa refrescante que hacía que las copas de los árboles se balancearan. Sugawara contaba las horas y los minutos que faltaban para que fuese hora del entrenamiento. Simplemente quería ver a sus queridos compañeros de equipo. Él sentía que eran como sus hijos, quería verlos crecer sanamente y alegremente. (Sugamama detected)

Pero, sobre todo, quería ver a su querido novio; bueno, tal vez amante, ya que mantenían su relación en secreto. No querían que ningún miembro del equipo se sintiera cohibido si mostraban su amor en público.

La persona que causaba sus suspiros era el capitán del equipo: Daichi Sawamura.

Daichi era (desde el punto de vista de Sugawara) el tipo de persona que se preocupa por otras y a la vez se enfada con ellas si no respetan su autoridad como capitán.

— Suga —dijo una voz conocida por el nombrado.

Era su amado. Raramente venía a verle a su aula, normalmente era al revés, así que eso le hizo pensar que probablemente había ocurrido algo.

¿Tal vez alguno de sus bebés cuervos se había hecho daño?

Era normal pensar eso; Kageyama y Hinata discutían mucho y era usual que alguno de los dos no prestara atención y, bueno, se cayera por las escaleras… Ya había pasado. Más de una vez.

Daichi siempre lo llamaba cuando alguno de los cuervos que criaban se hacía una herida. Sugawara llevaba siempre un botiquín en su mochila, solo por si acaso.

Como la vez en que Nishinoya se cortó el dedo índice al pasar demasiado rápido la página de su libro de historia. Sugawara había corrido inmediatamente hacia dónde estaba el herido y le había puesto una tirita con un dibujo de Mickey Mouse, incluso le dio un pequeño beso en la herida para que sanara antes.

— Suga, ven conmigo. —dijo Daichi seriamente.

Sugawara estaba impaciente, ¿quién había sido esta vez? ¿Hinata se había caído por las escaleras otra vez? ¿O tal vez Kageyama se había torcido el dedo por apretar demasiado fuerte el botón de la leche de la máquina expendedora? ¿¡Tanaka se había metido en una pelea!? ¿¡¡Le dolía la cadera a Yamaguchi, otra vez!!?

— Daichi, ¿quién ha sido esta vez?­ —preguntó Sugawara impaciente por saber la respuesta, pues a juzgar por la velocidad a la que iban debía ser urgente.

— Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos. —respondió Daichi con un… ¿leve sonrojo?

Después de caminar un poco más llegaron a su destino: la sala del club. Daichi abrió la puerta con la llave, entraron y, acto seguido, la cerró con seguro.

— ¿Daichi? Aquí no hay nadie. —preguntó Sugawara confundido.

— Por eso mismo… —dijo acercándose lentamente al otro.

Daichi le dirigió una mirada lujuriosa; en ella se reflejaban las cosas que quería hacerle a Sugawara. Posó sus manos en el torso de Sugawara, haciendo que éste se acercara más a él y así reduciendo el espacio que había entre los dos; y se besaron. Primero despacio y poco a poco con más intensidad y pasión.

— Suga, tienes que ayudarme… —dijo Daichi una vez se hubieron separado un poco— con esto.

Daichi había dirigido la mano de Sugawara a su entrepierna haciendo que entendiera el problema.

— Oh… Ahora entiendo por qué era tan urgente. —suspiró Sugamama aliviado porque ninguno de sus cuervos estaba herido— Podrías haberlo dicho antes.

El capitán giró la cara, pues le daba vergüenza admitirlo. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había pasado. Solamente sabía que había estado pensando en Sugawara y en las cosas que hacían cuando estaban solos… Pensándolo bien, ahora lo entendía perfectamente, pero ¿qué se le va a hacer? No es como si pudiera no pensar en el chico que ahora mismo se estaba arrodillando delante suyo mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón.

«Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido entre clases», pensó Daichi antes de sentir el “masaje” que le iba a dar Sugawara.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado!


End file.
